edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. Eggo Ed, Edd n Eddy I propose the deletion of Eggo Ed, Edd n Eddy because it mainly consists of a list of controls and a list of levels along with a lackluster plot summary that makes little sense. If anyone disagrees with my decision then type a reply. Total Ed Island (NermalTheBunny Edition) The series is directly stolen form Total Ed Island (TheBiggestEdFan Edition). A Very Scary Story I suggest that it should be deleted not because it retells Treehouse of Horror but because it has no plot at all Wilfred (Video Game) It's just a list of controls/levels/characters/ and pathetically fake good reviews. Also contains no plot. The Attributes Contains little text and does not mention Ed Edd & Eddy whatsoever Burger Ed the article has been a stub for a long time has no plot and uses characters from other shows without a reason for the crossover Ed Edd & Eddy the lost adventures the creator said that there would be new episodes each week that was months ago and the only episode is Chef Ed and even then all it is is quotes and only a single sentence to tell the plot plus the charecters featured are slightly out of charecter Ed vs. Evil Tim There are at least two reasons to delete it one it's name is an ripoff of an deleted article and two it's a superstub and the only changes to it are template changes Fatality Engaged the teams It was a stub made months ago and it is still one now it will either be deleted or worked on lets find out Dr.Angryslacks Mr. Boyd This has nothing to do with Ed Edd & Eddy let alone fanfiction Dr. Angryslacks 18:38, May 29, 2010 (UTC)Dr. Angryslacks For Mel, love Jon This story has almost nothing to do with Ed, Edd, n Eddy except that it takes place in Peach Creek.--Kevinbman1138 02:57, June 3, 2010 (UTC) It is located in Peach Creek, it's in the Ed, Edd and Eddy art style, the original characters make an background appearance and Eddy is a returning character. Saying that this page doesn't belong in this Wiki is a false statement. The characters of "For Mel, love Jon" are also some of the other students in Peach Creek High. How does that not relate? --Ananasz 10:30, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Ed,edd,eddd,'neddy This page is a waste of space. Please remove. The revenge of jessie darcy Contains bad text, Has Little to Nothing to do and Does not mention Ed or Eddy Or The Kids and a waste of Space *The New Families The charcters ages are incorrect. Has no futher info on the other characters, plus, this page is a waste of space. Also has no plot whatsoever Ed, Edd n Eddy: One More Chance This page has not been edited for a long time. It also has no plot to it at all.